


Alex & Maggie || through the fire (fanvid)

by AllysonCalleigh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Fanvid, I'm not breathing after last nights episode, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonCalleigh/pseuds/AllysonCalleigh
Summary: Fanvid of Alex and Maggie in 2x09





	

Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer || Through the fire (2x09)

https://youtu.be/JHsMKcJmcAY

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe 2x09 is real? Is it taken for a Fanfiction or something?


End file.
